federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Isabelle Easton nee Richardson
Isabelle Easton nee Richardson is the sister to the Vice President of the Federation. She works as a FNS news correspondent for their HV channel, focusing on political and current events. She now struggles to make it on her own after being cut out of the family for marrying a low-brow colonialist. Background Information She was born and raised on Luna, Isabelle had a good relationship with her parents and with her younger brother Michael. She is a sixth cousin via marriage to Zefram Cochran as well as being related to the Hansen family via her Great x9 Aunt Mia Richardson-Hansen - a distant relationship as 9th cousins to Anna-Aleena Koran (2379), Abbott Thay (2382) and Abigail Hansen (2406). In 2415, it came to light that her cousin Rivers Richardson (2376) was actually the product of an affair her father had with his sister-in-law, making her and Rivers half-siblings. Personal Life Ryan Harris (2395-2401): Isabelle met her ex-boyfriend during a news conference, Isabelle began to date fellow reporter Ryan Harris. They were serious, but due to their schedules and moving with the stories, were not able to make a solid relationship. The relationship came to an end in 2401 when Ryan learned of an affair that Isabelle had with a man she had been doing a story on. Lars Becker (2401-2403): Isabelle met her lover as a story on the local German election for country representative quickly escalated into an elicit affair. Seduced by his sexy appearance and accent, Isabelle became passionately involved with the conservative politician. While she attempted to not let the affair affect her story on him, she glossed over any negative aspects and focused more on his positive. After he was elected into office, the affair continued, even though he married a different woman two years later. Fearing the eventual exposure of the affair, he ended it and instead focused on advancing his political career. Current Spouse(s) Andrew Easton Isabelle met her husband, Andrew Easton, during a one night stand. When she later learned she was pregnant with his child, she went out of her way to increase contact with him. Knowing she was having his baby, Andrew stuck around until she realized how complicated he was going to make it with her parents. He left to his home planet only for her to follow as Isabelle realized she had actual feelings. They were later married on Christmas Day. Isabelle's family no longer speak to her due to her choices with Andrew. They have one child together. Children and Grandchildren Isabelle has one child with Andrew Easton in Emma Easton. See link for more information. Education and Career In 2384, Isabelle started her freshman year at the Marimont Institute for Journalism on Earth. She graduated in 2388, but returned to school for a masters in HV Journalism when she was unable to secure a post with the FNS. In January 2391, Isabelle was accepted by the Bajoran News Network as the Earth Correspondent. She moved to Bajor, and lived there until accepting a job as a FNS HVcorrespondent on Earth in 2395. 2 Isabelle Easton nee Richardson Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:July Category:2366 Category:All Characters